Hangeng's Secret
by Lemoluv
Summary: HanChul and slight  VERY little SiChul. Second story, first one-shot. This takes place in present time  08/2010  so Hangeng is not with Super Junior and Heechul's hair is currently dyed black. Heechul gets kidnapped by a horny Hangeng.


**A/N: **Hey everyone! Lemo here [: This is my first one-shot, my second story, and my first slash with K-Pop!Pairing is HanChul (Hangeng/Hankyung and Heechul) with a itty bitty SiChul (Siwon and Heechul). I am so happy to make one and even though I thought it would be To-Dae (Top and Daesung), this pairing is good too. Just to let you all know, this story is about 99% PWOP (porn-without-plot). I mean there is something but it doesn't go far at all and this was purely to sate my needs for fluff and lemon-ness :3 Hope you enjoy, please comment and tell me what else you guys think I should write in the K-Pop world. Maybe some YunJae? hahaha Well tell me! :D Thank you (I dedicate this story to my friend Vampyluvs for turning me into a Heechul lover rather than hater... really long story hahahaha).

**Disclaimer:** Don't own people or any personal relationships they may or may not have. ^_- *wink wink nudge nudge*

**WARNING:** This content contains MALEXXXMALE! Very graphic and I worked hard to get it that way so don't like...? Don't read. Simple.

* * *

The first sound to come to Heechul's ears was the clank of a chain. The next was his stomach as it growled loudly. He groaned, trying to turn over on the bed he was lying on and found some restraint. He opened his eyes to see what was wrong with his hotel bed and why he couldn't move and was shocked to notice that he wasn't in his room. He wasn't even in the hotel.

The room had only one large bed, a night stand to his right with a chair, a small TV on a dresser and a closed door to the right. Heechul pulled against the chains, which turned out to be handcuffs, which held him close to the headboard. His heart started to race and he momentarily thought to scream for help when the closed door to his right opened.

He wasn't expecting him. Not in a million years was he expecting that damn Chinese man to walk out of the bathroom, one towel around his waist and one drying his hair, and be the exact man that practically kidnapped him. He glared at him while the only smirked happily.

"What the fuck is this? Let me go!"

Hangeng walked to the left side of the bed and grabbed his bag that was on the floor, tossing the towel that was drying his hair. He pulled out some rope and walked to Heechul's recently thrashing feet.

"Answer me you dumb fuck!"

Heechul tried to kick his leg free but it was clear that his left leg was done for, so he tried kicking Hangeng with the other. How the hell could he be so calm? He _kidnapped_ his best friend! Well… ex-friends now.

Hangeng grabbed Heechul's leg harshly when he thrashed it around. He arched his back, giving a cry of pain which only made the Chinese man laugh. What happened to him? He acted like a totally different person.

"Hello hyung."

The dark haired glared at him through long bangs that started to go into his eyes. Hangeng walked over to the right side of the bed, and lightly moved it out of his face. Heechul turned his head, away from the other.

"What. The fuck. Do. You want?"

He over pronounced the words, still refusing to look at the other. How could he just do something like this!

"I wanted hyung."

Hangeng's answer was so calm, it was like he was having a conversation with a friend over coffee, not over a kidnapping case. His hand rested at the other's pale, smooth neck and slowly lowered itself to his medium sized V-neck shirt, slipping under just after the collarbone.

Heechul jerked up and tried to move the farthest he could away from Hangeng while fighting the restraints. There still was so many unanswered questions he had. For example, this being one of them.

"You want me? You really want me? What about all those god damn days we were together! NOW? You fucking want me, NOW!"

He screamed at him. Hangeng, before he left Super Junior was living Heechul in their apartment. He had made so many attempts to sleep with the other, or even try the slightest sexual contact but the best he could get out of the Chinese man was having showers together with him but there wasn't even touching involved so Heechul didn't think that counted. There was no way in hell he was going to sleep with this kidnapping, ex-best friend foreigner.

Hangeng only laughed at his yelling which caused Heechul to glare harder, if that was even possible. However, his face changed when Hangeng moved onto the bed more and straddled his waist. He tried to move away but being that he was tied, and Hangeng was lying rather heavily on top of him, the act only caused some rather embarrassing friction on his lower half.

Hangeng groaned softly because it was obvious he was already hard. Heechul decided it was best not to move anymore in fear that he would cause his own hard on so he just stretched his neck as far away from the man on top of his as far as it would go.

"Get off me you crazy fucking Chinese man!"

Hangeng laughed at him as he leaned forward, placing hands just below his arms, to lick the other's neck slowly. He shivered from the act but bit his lower lip to keep himself from moaning.

"Why are you calling me mean names hyung?"

"Because you kidnapped me shit head!"

His tongue slowly, ever so painstakingly slowly, traveled down his neck to his collarbone.

"Well if you are not liking the kidnapping of you, then you will not like the rape either."

Heechul's body stiffened as he perfectly remembered not breathing for a few seconds. Maybe it was just in his head, but for a second he thought he heard the other speak broken Korean of him about to rape his lovely self. No, he wasn't serious.

In his distraction, Hangeng sat up to grab a small pocket knife from his bag next to the bag. Heechul looked over to stare at the shiny metal and his heart stopped. He started to move up, trying hopelessly to get away from it.

"Stop! Hangkyung, put that away!"

However, the other didn't listen and simple grabbed the tip of the V-neck shirt and ripped it in half, revealing the pale soft abs that caressed the others body. Heechul let out a breath of air, finally remembering to breathe. He actually thought… that he was going to cut him.

Hangeng returned with his mouth to the other's neck and sucked harshly. Heechul couldn't help but arch up slightly and moaned inside his mouth. His face instantly turned a light shade of pink when he felt the Chinese man's member twitch dangerously close to his.

As he continued to suck harder, no doubt planning on making a hickey that would last a week, his strong hand moved to the older man's rib and made its way forward to one pink nipple, teasing it rather harshly. Heechul whimpered under the harsh treatment, but it was turning him on.

'_Quick! Think about dead puppies! Dead fucking children getting killed by Chinese hobos!' _

Heechul tried so hard to not show a sign that he was liking this but when he moaned rather loudly because Hangeng twisted his perk nub, it didn't quite help his cause.

"Stop! God damn it Hankyung, stop it!"

The younger laughed against the large red area he had created and licked it tenderly. He grounded his hips roughly against Heechul's slight erection.

"But hyung, you don't want stop."

Out of rage, and lack of anything else intelligent to say, Heechul responded,

"Can't you speak fucking Korean right you stupid ass immigrant!"

He groaned loudly when Hangeng had moved his mouth lower down his chest to nip at the other neglected nipple. He arched up into the mouth, legs trying to break free from the rope as well as handcuffs that clanked against the bed post. Heechul could feel the other's hot breath come down on the sensitive skin, the wet tongue swirl around the peak just before sucking on it; softly at first and then giving a strong pull before biting it. Heechul cried out again, tossing his head to the other side of the pillow.

"Hankyung nngghh!... It hurts."

He took in a gasp of air as his hand left his chest to explore the rim of his silk pajama pants. In a matter of a second he fought the restrains instantly, trying desperately to push the other off of him.

"Dongseng! Please not the pants! I just bought them yesterday."

Heechul only knew them a short time but he already knew that he fell in love with them. He continued to kick his legs but Hangeng placed his knees on the other's upper thighs, giving it agonizing amounts of pressure. The older stopped and took in a deep breath of air as pain slowly started to build.

"I'll think about it."

The darked haired Korean looked up with his head, glaring at him.

"No the fuck you won't _think_ about it! These are my favorite pair!"

Hangeng shot him a warning look, one of the first ever to actually look threatening coming from the Chinese man and Heechul just puffed a chest full of air out of his mouth and laid his head back on the bed. He wasn't really in a state to argue considering the rope burning into his ankles and the cuffs tearing skin on his wrists.

"…Why are you doing this to me Hankyung?"

The younger man stopped from leaving kisses down his stomach to prop himself up on his arms to lean directly over the other. They both stared into each other's eyes for a moment; Heechul looking like he was on the verge of tears, or maybe his eyes were always that glossy looking, and Hangeng looking with pure curiosity.

"Because… I found out I needed you."

The Chinese younger spoke slower so his Korean sounded a bit better. Leaning in, he closed the inches of distance separating their lips and pressed them together slowly. Heechul didn't react at first, just laying there. However, when was Heechul the one to give up on kissing someone?

Soon the kiss became feverish in a matter of seconds and Heechul willingly had his mouth open to allowing the tongue he desperately wanted to enter his mouth and tangle with his own. He fought against the restraints and pushed him into the rather much naked body of Hangeng. His towel around his waist had fallen off sometime ago.

Hangeng pressed himself firmly against Heechul's lower half, moving his hips up and down slowly enough to make Heechul groan into the kiss. It seemed to kick something in him to life and instantly he started to fight back. His tongue clashed with the one in his mouth and tried to claim its dominance as the mental against mental by his head continued to clank as he strained his arms. He wanted to touch that silky hair, touch that hard body that seemed so determined to prove that he truly wanted Heechul.

"Untie me."

He opened his lust filled eyes to see Hangeng looking straight back at him with his mouth slightly parted, their lips brushing when he spoke. He could feel his hot breath come across his face and enter his mouth. He couldn't resist sliding his tongue out and licking the other's lower lip with his long wet muscle.

Hangeng, still propped up by his arms, snuck his tongue out of his mouth to meet Heechul's and graciously slid across the top, feeling the bumps that were his taste buds. A shiver ran down Heechul's body as their tongues danced without the coverage on their lips. He pushed against the restraints once again.

"Dongseng…"

Heechul wasn't a whinny person but he normal controlled every sexual situation he was put in. There was always a first for everything.

Hangeng pulled his tongue back into his mouth when he licked his bottom lip out of habit.

"Do you want… to touch me hyung?"

His Chinese accent washed over Heechul's ears and closed his eyes, rubbing against the other's free member while his was still covered by the silk pajamas.

"Yes, Hankyung. So much so."

They both watched each other, panting slightly. No one really moved expect for their labored chests so when Heechul brought his tongue out to seductively lick his lips, Hangeng's eyes followed it, looking exactly how a starving Eunhyuk looked at a free buffet.

"Then no."

Heechul stared at him, confused and slightly hurt, like he was just dumped. He didn't understand because it wasn't like he was going to run away now. Hangeng leaned close to his ear, licking the outer shell, causing Heechul to gasp.

"I want to have my hyung first."

Heechul turned his head away from the voice in his ear. His dark hair shifted across his beautiful face.

"My hyung?"

He thought that maybe he had made a mistake on his Korean as he seemed to often do.

"Yes, my hyung. You are only mine, forever and always."

The younger moved his head so that it was in the dark strands of hair and he nibbled on the earlobe while his right hand when down the pale mounds of Heechul's under developed but incredibly sexy abs and cupped his erection over the cloth.

The Korean gasped and pushed against the touch, pushing himself up to be given more contact, more movement, more anything than it just being held. He felt his blood run cold for a second as his stomach flipped. He hadn't realized until just now how much he wanted Hangeng.

Panting, Heechul tried to control himself when he felt a finger slip inside the slit of fabric on the front of his pants and directly touch the very tip of his member (Heechul didn't wear underwear to bed, ergo none now). He moaned deep in his throat and arched his hips up, the cuffs clanking and ropes burning.

Hangeng left the ear to return to the familiar red mark on Heechul's neck and began to suck once again. He whimpered underneath him so Hangeng stopped what he was doing and grabbed the small knife from over the bed. Heechul didn't care as the tearing of expensive, lovely feeling silk tore down the legs and fell to the side, exposing himself.

He couldn't but continue to push against the restraints, wanting the man just a few inches to touch him so desperately. Hangeng smiled down at him and took the other's erection hand after he moved to the side of the bed. He moved his hand fast and squeezed slightly, making Heechul throw his head back and crying out. The older wasn't one like to slow and easy and it made things so much better that Hangeng understood this.

Precum leaked out of the top of his organ and the younger came to a stop, letting it stand straight up and throb painfully. Heechul opened his eyes to see why he had stopped and it was because Hangeng leaned over the bed once more to grab a small bottle of lube. He spread it on two fingers first, smiling as he noticed that Heechul was watching every one of his movements.

When the fingers entered him, they weren't slow. They dug themselves deep inside him and he instantly started to scissor the other. Heechul cried out in slight pain and pleasure. He wasn't sure what had caused it but he didn't care. What he really wanted was to touch the other's feather like hair but he was tied up… still.

The fingers left him a bit too quickly, Heechul lowering his body to try and follow the coated digits. He wanted in anticipation for Hangeng to enter him, be it slow or fast he really didn't care right now but nothing happened. He was forced to look up again to see what the hold up was and was met with a kiss that instantly had his mouth open. He openly invited the tongue and sucked on, glad he had caused a moan from the otherwise silent man.

"What do you want Heechul?"

He was able to say after the other had released his tongue from his mouth. They layed on top of each other, nose's touching as they both stared into each other's glossy eyes.

"You."

Hangeng smirked at him.

"That is not good enough."

Heechul glared at him and thrusted his hips up to ground their exposed erections together. Hangeng growled deeply while he took a gasp of air.

"I want Hankyung."

Heechul connected their lips for a brief second, biting Hangeng's lower lip as he pulled away.

"But that isn't my name hyung."

Was he trying to drag this out on purpose? Heechul sighed and looked rather much put off and annoyed. He turned his head away from Hangeng's and tried to ignore him but the other wasn't going to have that. He used his nail to slid into the thin small space of the slit on the tip of his erection. Heechul moaned, arching his back.

"Hangeng! I want you Hangeng."

The said man kissed his cheek before moving back on top of him to position himself so Heechul spread his legs as far as he could with the ropes around his ankles. Heechul watched him coat his member in the same lube and he licked his lips. What he wouldn't give to taste that for the first time, having him withering and cuming in his mouth. It sent chills down his spine. H

Hangeng grabbed his slick penis and pushed his base at the tip of Heechul's entrance. He took a deep breath just as Hangeng thrusted forward into, hard and fast—

Heechul was suddenly sitting up in bed. He looked around and found he was in his hotel room with Siwon on the next bed. His forehead was sweating heavily and his had a full blown hard on, not to mention that he was panting. Taking in a deep breath, Heechul rubbed his eyes and got off the bed.

Siwon was still sleeping happily as he made his way to the bathroom, trying to get those vivid images out of his head. It was a dream about Hangeng… He sometimes had them after having sex with Siwon. Closing the bathroom door, Heechul made his way to the toilet but stopped to look at himself in the mirror.

Turning his head to the right, he saw a large purple hickey on his neck. His heart started to beat faster when he looked at his wrists and noticed cuff marks. It wasn't a dream…

* * *

**A/N:** Guess I should explain stuff... dongseng means younger male when and older is addressing him, hyung is the opposite. Hankyung is Hangeng's korean name and yea... Think thats about it [: Hoped you liked it and please don't get too made at me for the ending. I really didn't want to write 4,000+ words because that is exactly what I would have done and Im a bit lazy for that. Haha thank you, comments are LOVE.


End file.
